The Resolution
by FullMetalButterfly
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have had to keep their relationship in the dark, making it hard for either of them to see each other. After 3 months, will they have the opportunity for a reunion? Rated M for yaoi and language. REVISING
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI (MALE x MALE SEXUAL RELATIONS) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ THIS!**_

…

Panting could be heard throughout the room as two forms wrapped around each other, lewd sucking noises filling the space. "Grimm…" Ichigo moaned as the Espada put his hard cock into his hot mouth. He began to suck, making the boy moan even more. "Grimm…!" he panted, his shaking hands doing their best to stay in their place. Grimmjow, noticing his lover's ecstasy, began to suck harder. Ichigo was on the breaking point and started to moan loudly, "I'm gonna come!" And this indeed was the case, as in a few moments the hot white liquid filled Grimmjow's mouth. The Espada quickly took his mouth off of Ichigo and turned the boy around.

"Sorry Ichi, but I can't hold back anymore," he said, getting ready to put his dick into the boy's backside. '_Finally, after 3 months, some action!_' the man thought as he pushed his way into his lover. Almost there, almost there…

"Grimmjow!" Kaname shouted at the sleeping arrancar. The man in question woke with a start, his body shooting upwards. _'Fuck Kaname, what the hell do you want, you bastard?_' he thought, obviously pissed off at the man for waking him from possibly the best dream he's ever had.

"What Kaname…" Grimmjow said, trying his best not to sound extremely annoyed.

"Sousuke is having another Espada meeting tonight. You had better be there this time," the other man replied, his obvious displeasure in talking to the teal haired man showing through his tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Grimmjow yawned. Not interested in continuing their conversation, Kaname took his leave, much to Grimmjow's pleasure. He fell back into his bed and let out an annoyed sigh. '_Fucking prick,_'he thought. He lay there for a few more minutes before giving up his attempt to continue his dream. He sat back up with another yawn and proceeded to get out of bed. Feeling tension in his shorts, Grimmjow looked down to discover that his dream had turned him on more than he had originally thought. "God damnit," the now even more annoyed Espada growled as he headed towards the bathroom.

…

While at the Espada meeting, Grimmjow sat with his head in his hand, trying his best to look interested in the topics being discussed. However for the most part, his mind was burying itself deeply into his dream. Just thinking about it excited him and put a grin on his face. He still managed to hear parts of the conversation though, and jumped at the mention of Ichigo's name.

"What about that little runt?" he asked nonchalantly, trying his best to seem quite uninterested.

"That he'll be arrivin' here soon, now that we have that Orihime girl," Gin replied, his smile as wide as ever. "You should start payin' attention more 'stead of bein' off in dream-world." His look gave the other man the creeps.

Grimmjow looked away, forming a scowl on his face. "I wanna take care of that punk…he seriously pisses me off!" Even though his words were false, they were still painful to say.

"What makes you so special?" Nnoitra asked as he shifted his legs, "I should have dibs on him over you; I'm a higher rank!"

"What'd you say?" Grimmjow roared. "I've been on his case longer than you have! Longer than any of you have! That gives me first dibs!"

"Why you-" Nnoitra hissed, his eye glaring at the opposing force to his right. Suddenly an extremely powerful reiatsu overcame them both, forcing the fighting to cease.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra," Sousuke boomed over the two weakened Espada, "neither of you shall be 'taking care of him' so long as you are arguing. I shall be the one who decides. So for now, I would like it if you were both quiet and would pay attention to the meeting." The superior man glared at the two before lowering his reiatsu. "Now, as I was saying…"

…

The meeting was over and Grimmjow had gotten nowhere, making him become increasingly edgy. Noticing Sousuke walk out of the meeting room, Grimmjow quickly sauntered up to the man, hoping to get his approval to 'take care of' Ichigo. "Sousuke, I know I'm not the strongest Espada," he said through gritted teeth, "but I really want to get rid of that Ichigo kid for you. I'm pretty confident that this time I can do it. Let me try, p…please." This last word came out with much effort, but Grimmjow was glad that he had said it as it added to his request. Sousuke looked at the pleading Espada and replied:

"Grimmjow, you have just recently recovered your arm. And right after that you killed Luppi, your replacement Espada. I should deny you from doing anything. But considering how the chain here works, I will give you one more opportunity to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. If you fail at this, then you might as well not bother to come back. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Grimmjow replied, his expression not changing in the slightest. Upon Sousuke's leave, the man made his way back to his room to rest. He had to prepare for the upcoming days.

…

"Chad! Uryu! We're almost there!" Ichigo yelled to his two companions accompanying him to Hueco Mundo. The light at the end of the darkened space they were currently in approaching rapidly.

"No offense Ichigo, but that's pretty obvious," Uryu replied.

"Well I was making sure you knew!" retorted the Substitute Soul Reaper. Out of all the time that day, Uryu had just _now_ chosen to be a smartass? This wasn't what they needed with the situation they were about to face.

"Guys, I really don't think you should be fighting at the moment. Look-" Chad pointed ahead of them. The light was upon them now, and suddenly they found themselves in the forever night of Hueco Mundo. During the transition however, Ichigo had somehow become separated from Chad and Uryu. A little confused after hitting his head when he was thrown to the ground, Ichigo looked around for his two friends, all the while a shadow unbeknownst to him made its way closer. A hand came out from the shadow, touching the boy on the shoulder. Ichigo turned with a start as he reached for Zangetsu.

"Whoa, whoa hot stuff! It's me!" It took Ichigo's eyes a moment to adjust before he finally realized who stood before him.

"Grimm…? Is that you?" he asked stupidly, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Heh, the one and only! Sure took you long enough to get your ass here!" and with that Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into himself, giving the boy a long, deep kiss.

"Grimm…" Ichigo managed to say after the sabotage, his head still feeling somewhat fuzzy. "Now's not the best time. I really need to go-"

"I missed you," Grimmjow cut him off. The reply startled Ichigo, and he didn't know what to say. He stared at the other man for a moment before opening his mouth.

"W-what?" he managed to stutter.

"I said I missed you," Grimmjow repeated. "I've wanted to see you so bad, you have no idea. And you know what? My hand has been getting really tired lately." He picked up Ichigo by the waist and hoisted him over his left shoulder before heading back towards his quarters in Las Noches.

"Wait, Grimm, I really don't have time for this!" Ichigo protested as he tried to squirm from the other man's grasp, but Grimmjow would have none of it.

"Ichigo," he said as he reached his room, "you don't realize how hard it's been for me these past 3 months. I've dreamt about you every day…" Grimmjow laid Ichigo on his bed, standing over him. "And I'm not about to pass this chance up."

"Bu-!" Ichigo was cut off by the lusting Espada's lips. Grimmjow slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and started to slip open his shihakushou. He felt up Ichigo's chest, grabbing his hard nipples lightly twisting them, making the boy moan. He played with his lover for a little longer before heading to his boxers.

"Whoa, wait a min-!" Ichigo was once again cut off by Grimmjow as he slid the boy's cock into his hot mouth. Ichigo quickly became hard upon the stimulation he was receiving.

"See, it's been a while for you, too," Grimmjow said, looking up at Ichigo.

"Shut up, pervert," Ichigo replied, biting his hand.

"Heh, whatever you say, Strawberry. Whatever you say," the Espada quickly got back to his task at hand, bobbing his head up and down to the rhythm of Ichigo's moans. While massaging Ichigo's cock with his tongue, Grimmjow slowly slipped his middle finger into Ichigo's ass, looking for his prostate. Ichigo moaned while being rubbed and didn't even notice when Grimmjow inserted his index finger. After working that for a few more moments, Grimmjow then somehow managed to get in his ring finger. It was a tight fit, one that Grimmjow was thankful for, but he knew that this preparation was important so he wasn't about to skimp out on anything.

It wasn't long until Ichigo reached his climax, arching his back and bucking his hips, spilling his seed into Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed, and after licking his lips French kissed Ichigo once again.

"Turn around," he whispered into his lover's ear. Ichigo reluctantly complied, still shaking from his ecstasy. Grimmjow pulled off his and Ichigo's shihakushous and began working his own hardened cock. He started to pant as he looked upon the Soul Reaper's naked form, his brown eyes hazy from his release. "Ok Ichi, ready?" the man then asked.

"Just hurry up, Grimm…" Ichigo groaned quietly in response. Taking the hint, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's ass and thrust his cock deep inside. The boy moaned loudly upon entry, Grimmjow amazed at how tight his area was.

"Nng…hah…Grimm," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow started to pull back out before ramming himself back in. The pace quickly established itself as the two began a rhythm.

"I…nng…love you …Grimm!" It wasn't long before Ichigo came again, his walls tightening around Grimmjow, allowing the other man to quickly follow in his steps. The two continued their activities for two more rounds before finally becoming too exhausted to move.

…

Shortly after their sexual adventure, Grimmjow carried Ichigo back to his house in Karakura Town and laid him in his bed. He moved his sleeping lover's hair from his eyes and examined his face. He had matured these past couple months; grown more strong. Grimmjow admired this new aspect of him, giving him a sense of peace upon the boy's wellbeing. With a sigh he bent down and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"I love you too," he whispered as he got up and headed towards the window. '_I don't know if I'll be able to go back to Las Noches now, I didn't exactly do what Sousuke wanted. Well, to hell with them and their stupid rules anyways!_' and with that thought, Grimmjow jumped out of the space and made his way to Urahara Shoten, a specialty store that he had heard about from Ilfort.

…

Ichigo woke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds, quite curious as to why he was hearing them. As his eyes slowly adjusted, Ichigo became aware of his surroundings and became quite shocked and furious to find himself back at home.

"Damnit Grimmjow!" he said through gritted teeth. '_Why the hell did he bring me back home!_'

"Ichigo?" he heard Yuzu call for him from outside his door.

"Yes?" he asked, still annoyed at the predicament he found himself in, but tried not to let it show in his voice.

"There's someone here for you," The younger girl said back before making her way back downstairs.

'_Really?_' Ichigo glanced at the clock sitting on his desk: noon. '_I guess now would be a normal time…but who is it?' _he asked himself as he climbed out of bed. "Ok, coming!" he yelled. As he headed down the stairs and to the door, the teen instantly saw someone he never thought would be there: Grimmjow.

"Grimm…!" he gasped, not believing who was standing right before him.

"Hey Strawberry," Grimmjow said coolly, his hands resting in his pants pockets.

"H-how are you…?" Ichigo's confusion was apparent, making Grimmjow snicker.

"Gigais work wonders, don't they?"

"Gigais?" Ichigo repeated. "And how did you get one of those?"

"Old man Kisuke was nice enough to make me one," Grimmjow stated. "I had spoken with him a while ago about making me one. Back then it was more like a threat, but he was still willing to do it. Great guy, huh?"

"You threatened Kisuke into making you a gigai? Why?" Ichigo questioned the other man with an incredulous look.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked in return. "Because I wanted to, that's why. I want to stay here with you. I don't care about what's right and what's wrong; as long as I have you I'll be fine."

Ichigo blushed at the man's attempt at flattery, but quickly recovered when he remembered that Grimmjow had been the one that had brought him back home from Hueco Mundo.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, a scowl forming on his face.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow asked as he slightly tilted his head.

"Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot, or are you gonna take responsibility and get me back to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo was annoyed and it was apparent.

"Well, my little Strawberry," Grimmjow cooed, "If you want me to, then I gladly will. But let me make this clear: you sure as hell aren't going alone!"

…

A/N~ I've revised this chapter somewhat from its original posting and will be working on the later chapters as well. It's mostly grammatical stuff, so the plot line is still the same! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted as he flung open the door to Urahara Shoten, he and Grimmjow quickly entering the store. After glancing around a few times and listening intently, the two men noticed that they were the only ones currently present. "Kisuke?" Ichigo called. No answer.

"Well that's odd," Grimmjow said as he ran his hand through his teal hair, "when I came here he was in that back room talking to some kids."

"That was probably a good few hours ago Grimm, he could have left right after you for all we know," Ichigo replied, sighing. "But, now that I think about it, he may still be downstairs sealing the gate or something."

"Gate?" Grimmjow looked down the teen. "What gate?"

"It's like the Reishihenkanki, a Senkaimon gate we used to get to Soul Society, but this one's for Hueco Mundo. Kisuke may still be down in the training area trying to seal it," Ichigo said as he walked over and lifted the boards covering the ladder that lead down to said area. The two made their way down, finally reaching the bottom after what seemed to be an extensive climb. The two started looking for the shop keeper, Ichigo walking to the area where he, Chad, and Uryu had left just 10 hours before. Sure enough, there Kisuke was.

Elated, Ichigo began to yell, "Kisu-!", only to be cut off by Grimmjow putting his hand over his mouth. "Grimm?" Ichigo questioned.

"Shh!" was all that came from Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo looked at him and then over to where Kisuke stood; now noting the presence of Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. The sound of the two men speaking slowly wafted into his ears.

"You shouldn't have given him a gigai, Kisuke. He's an arrancar! Worse yet, an Espada! There's nothing good that can come out of it, and it was an extremely foolish move on your part," Tessai scolded Kisuke, hoping to get his point across without needing too much of an explanation as it seemed quite the basic knowledge.

"Tessai," Kisuke replied, "you don't know the whole story, so don't try to lecture me if I've done nothing wrong. That Espada is different from the others. He first came to me over the summer of last year, demanding a gigai. I was completely and utterly against it of course, and he didn't push the issue. I didn't see him again for almost another year –shortly after the low-ranking arrancars attack Karakura– again asking the same request but this time he was missing his left arm. Knowing Sousuke, he was most likely demoted from his Espada rank because of this. That's when I asked him why he wanted a gigai.

"He didn't tell me much, but said that there was now someone he wished to be close to. Although at the time his face was completely straight, his eyes seemed to have a desperate look. To tell you the truth, I felt sorry for him, so I told him this: "If you give me 3 months and promise not to come back until then, I will have a gigai ready for you." After that he just nodded his head and left."

"So…you believed that what he said was true?" Tessai sighed upon Kisuke's explanation, knowing full well that if this had been dealt with by anyone else, the Espada would already be resting in his grave.

"Yes, I do," Kisuke replied curtly, "I don't think any hollow would be able to make eyes like that unless he truly meant what he had said."

"I'm just glad you didn't put his hollow mask on it," Jinta retorted, "that just would've been creepy for the humans."

'_Creepy?_' Grimmjow thought, taken aback, '_Just look at who the hell's talking! Brat!_'

Ichigo looked at the man standing next to him, who was obviously pissed, and let out a sigh. '_Don't get mad over little kids,_' he thought.

"Jinta, that's not very nice," Ururu stated as she glanced up from the drawing she was making in the dusty ground, pointing accusing eyes in Jinta's direction.

"Shut up Ururu!" Jinta yelled as he ran over and started pulling on the girl's bangs.

"Ow ow, Jintaaa!" Ururu cried, trying to get out of the boy's grasp.

"That's enough you two!" Tessai scolded, the children quickly stopping in their antics at the order.

"Yes please," Kisuke agreed with a smile, "considering we have some visitors."

Noticing they had been discovered, Ichigo walked out from where Grimmjow had pulled him and sauntered over to Kisuke. The man was not surprised when he saw Ichigo as he had sensed him when he arrived back into the world of the living, but Grimmjow had been a surprise.

"So, Ichigo," Kisuke said as he pulled at his hat, "I didn't really expect you to come back so quickly, let alone with an Espada. What happened?"

"_He_ brought me back," Ichigo said, pointing towards the man now standing behind him.

"Where are Chad and Uryu?" Kisuke asked point-blank.

"They're…still in Hueco Mundo…shit!" Ichigo became frustrated at himself upon realizing he had completely forgotten his friends. Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to calm the boy, his eyes never leaving those of Kisuke.

"He came to ask you why you gave me a gigai, but you already gave such a good explanation to your friend over there, and I don't feel like having you waste our time on another one," Grimmjow stated, now a little angry at Kisuke for having talked about him without his consent.

Kisuke looked at the two standing before him more closely, narrowing his eyes. "When he had said that he had someone special, I never would have imagined that it would be you, Ichigo."

"S-shut up!" Ichigo suddenly stepped forward out of Grimmjow's reach. "Why would I be someone special to him? H-he's the enemy!" he tried his best to cover up his embarrassment, but Kisuke was keen on picking up emotions.

"Well well, looks like it's finally Spring for out little Ichigo!" Kisuke laughed, "And look at who his sugar daddy is!" the man looked over at Grimmjow, who was wearing a face that read '_So? Your point being?_'. Kisuke suddenly dropped his charade and became serious again, telling Ichigo, "You'd better get back over there, Chad and Uryu are probably looking all over for you. I'm sure Orihime doesn't appreciate the added wait time either. Grimmjow," he said, turning towards the man, "use your hollow gate to get back to Hueco Mundo. I've already sealed this one, and I don't feel like doing it all over again."

"Sure, I don't see why not," Grimmjow grinned, getting a devious idea. Ichigo didn't really like the way his lover was looking at him, but he ignored it and agreed with Kisuke's idea.

"Ok," Kisuke said straight-faced, "now get outside and use that thing."

Grimmjow and Ichigo left Urahara Shoten, but not before Grimmjow got out of his gigai and Ichigo his body. When they reached the street Grimmjow opened his hollow gate, Ichigo asking, "So how do you control where you go with this thing?"

Grimmjow looked at him and smiled, "It takes whoever opened it wherever they want to go. Meaning, if I wanted to go to Hueco Mundo, then I could. Las Noches? Menos Forest? Sure, why not! I can go anywhere!"

Ichigo smiled, reassured by Grimmjow's words. "Ok," he said, "let's go!"

The two walked into the gate and headed off towards the black unknown.

…

As the two made their way out from the gate, Ichigo's eyes saw a familiar scene: it was Grimmjow's room. Shocked, Ichigo turned to the Espada, who just grinned and tackled him onto his bed. "Grimm!" Ichigo shouted, "Grimm, now we _really_ don't have time for this!"

"Oh, 4-Eyes and Muscles can wait!" Grimmjow said impatiently as he reached for the openings of Ichigo's shihakushou.

"But didn't we just do this yesterday…?" Ichigo asked, trying his best to get out of the situation he was currently in.

"At least once a day keeps the doctor away," Grimmjow grinned.

"T-that's not right!" Ichigo yelped as he felt Grimmjow's cool hands upon his chest. "Grimm…" he whined as his lover felt him up. "Fine, if we're going to do this, then I want you to be gentle this time…I need to be able to walk."

Grimmjow immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ichigo. He stared at the boy for a few moments, a mental tug-of-war happening in his head. "Alright," he replied calmly, "but don't expect me to listen to that next time!" and with that the two lovers shared a passionate kiss, Ichigo taking the lead with their tongues. Grimmjow slowly pulled away before placing his lips on the base of the teen's neck, sucking and nipping at the muscled tissue situated around his clavicle. Ichigo moaned at the sensations he was receiving, alluring Grimmjow into biting into his flesh.

The man was enjoying the time spent with his lover tremendously, but he stopped before getting too serious, making himself sit up and take off his pants. Ichigo, noticing the lack of attention, sat up and asked, "Grimm…?"

"Come here," Grimmjow replied roughly, "I want a blow job."

"A what now?" Ichigo asked, startled and somewhat embarrassed by the request.

"A blow job," Grimmjow repeated, "you know, when you take my-"

"I know what a blow job is!" Ichigo yelled. "What I'm asking is why you want one…"

"Well, why not? You said you wanted me to be gentle. I can't really think of anything gentler than this," Grimmjow replied, amused at his partner's shyness. "Come on, I'm not going to do anything more to you until you do it."

Ichigo was already hard, and at this point he knew he couldn't just go anywhere to take care of it. He reluctantly agreed to Grimmjow's request, went over and pulled his hardened cock into his mouth. He started working it with his lips while massaging it with his tongue, all the while slowly bobbing his head up and down. While Ichigo was busy with his task, Grimmjow decided to get him ready. He delicately slid two of his fingers into Ichigo's ass and started working him. Ichigo moaned and started to suck Grimmjow faster, making obscene noises while doing so. In a few minutes Grimmjow had reached his limit and a creamy white liquid filled Ichigo's mouth.

When Ichigo was done, Grimmjow pulled the teen's face to his own, forcing them into a kiss. The older man's tongue found its way back inside of the younger's mouth, the two now entangled in passionate fury. Grimmjow was quickly becoming hard again at the thought of penetrating Ichigo, however they were still lip locked and in a battle for dominance. Once he knew he was ready, the man pulled away from Ichigo, a strand of saliva connecting the two beings before breaking.

Throughout their kiss, Grimmjow had been preparing Ichigo's backside for the upcoming ordeal. Now ready, he removed his fingers from the boy's ass and pulled him onto himself. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow penetrated him and began thrusting upwards. Ichigo wasn't used to this position, so he wasn't sure as to what to do with himself. When he saw his lover's hazed eyes, he quickly threw his lips back onto the others, speeding up Grimmjow's thrusts during the excitement. The Espada was able to get a better aim at Ichigo's prostate in this position, making Ichigo moan at the double sensations and when his mouth was free, he practically purred, "Grimm…"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the waist, turning him around and laying him on his stomach. Pulling the Soul Reaper's ass into the air, he then proceeded on his favorite position: doggy style. Ichigo couldn't take much more of the pounding and quickly came, his back arching and his spine tingling as the hot liquid shot its way towards the sheets. It wasn't long before Grimmjow, with all of the added stimulation, was soon joining his lover in the throes of ecstasy.

…

The two lay on Grimmjow's bed, panting and exhausted from their love making. Grimmjow slowly sat up and looked down at Ichigo. "Ichi," he asked, "wanna hear a story?"

"Sure, why not," Ichigo replied. He was currently too tired to move, unlike the other male.

"Good, cuz it has a moral and everything," Grimmjow stated, keeping his face as straight as he could manage.

"Ok, even better. Now tell me," Ichigo said impatiently.

"A donkey fell into a pool and a rooster laughed."

"Wha…? What the hell kind of story was that? And there wasn't a moral!" Ichigo laughed, pangs of discomfort shooting their ways up his backside.

"Of course there was," Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly. "A wet ass makes a cock happy!"

"Grimm!" Ichigo yelled as he punched his lover out of sheer embarrassment, his face now flushed bright red. The older man could do nothing but laugh.

…

Ichigo opened the door to Grimmjow's room only to rediscover the sandy desert that is Hueco Mundo. "What?" he questioned his vision. "Where's Las Noches?"

"Now why would I bring you there? Come on, use your head," Grimmjow replied as he closed the door behind them.

"Well, I was just expecting to see concrete and stuff, not sand," Ichigo said quickly, not wanting Grimmjow to think less of his thinking skills.

"Well, this is my room. I had it built on the outside of Las Noches because I don't like to be anywhere near the others when I don't have to be. Plus, now I can have you over and no one will even know!" Grimmjow grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just go now. I'm sure Uryu's pretty mad at me by now," Ichigo replied dryly. '_Who am I kidding? He's obviously going to be pissed, and he's damn annoying when he's pissed._'

"Well if he is, I'll be sure to put him in his place!" Grimmjow laughed as the teen looked at him with that incredulous look he seemed to highly enjoy using.

"Come on…" Ichigo pleaded. The worst part about Grimmjow's statement was that the teen knew he wasn't lying.

…

"Chad! Uryu!" Ichigo shouted as he ran up to his two friends wandering around Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo!" Uryu yelled at the Soul Reaper, "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"Wow, I feel special now," Ichigo smiled, which was quickly covered up by Grimmjow's hand.

"I'm the only one allowed to see that," The jealous Espada said coolly.

"Ichigo!" Chad gasped at Grimmjow's presence.

"It's alright guys, he's with us," Ichigo said as he moved Grimmjow's hand away from his mouth, holding up his hands to show their innocence.

"But he's an Espada Ichigo!" Uryu stated, "How are we supposed to trust him?"

"Look, does that really matter right now? You guys are gonna need all the help you can get. You should be thanking me right now for joining up with you guys," Grimmjow retorted to the Quincy, making the teen fidget in his place.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired teen heard shouting in the distance and after turning his head towards it, saw Renji riding a giant purple worm-like hollow.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted back as they came closer.

When they arrived beside Ichigo and the others, Renji jumped off of the hollow, walked up to the other Soul Reaper and punched him in the jaw. Ichigo flew back, and Renji yelled, "That's what you get for making us worry so much!"

Ichigo looked at Uryu and Chad, his face asking '_when did he get here?_'.

"Not too long ago," Uryu replied, "Rukia came too. She's still on Bawabawa with Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka."

"Who?" Ichigo asked, quite puzzled at the awkward names spilling out of the black haired teen's mouth.

"They're hollows that we ran into while looking for you. Thankfully they turned out to be nice and offered to help us," said Chad.

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry to have caused you guys so much trouble."

"You bet you did!" Renji said. "When Rukia and I came here and found these guys, they were exhausted! You should be-," Renji cut himself off when he laid eyes on Grimmjow. "Ichigo, behind you!" he yelled as he pulled out Zabimaru.

"No Renji, it's ok! He's with us!" Ichigo quickly jumped up, defending the Espada.

"What? How the hell is he on our side? He's an arrancar, an Espada!" Renji yelled as he said, "Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted, "Damnit, Zange-," he was cut off by Grimmjow putting his hand in front of his torso. The teen looked up and saw a deep scowl present on the man's face.

"No use in you fighting Ichi, what good will you getting hurt do? I'll get him," Grimmjow said, walking towards Renji.

"Look, um…" Grimmjow stumbled around for a name, positive he had heard it earlier but wasn't quite sure.

"Renji," The red haired Soul Reaper replied as he drew he sword closer to himself.

"Renji. Right. Look Renji, like I told your friends earlier, you guys are going to need all of the help that you can get. Right now is not the best time to be judgmental of where that help is coming from. You wanna win right? I can help you. I don't like these arrancar guys either, and especially not the Soul Reapers who took over," Grimmjow said, proud at himself for having kept his cool. If this had occurred at a time prior to him meeting Ichigo, Renji would have already been stabbed full with holes.

"Well, I guess you have a point…" Renji said slowly, threateningly, "But you better not try anything! I swear, one slip and you're gone! You're not like those puny arrancars back there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Grimmjow sighed. "Let's go Ichigo, I'm just itching to get into Las Noches and wreak some havoc!" the Espada's grin reaching from ear to ear.

Chad, Uryu, and Renji all climbed onto Bawabawa's back, who had started to follow Grimmjow and Ichigo as they made their way towards their destination. Renji looked down at the running Substitute Soul Reaper, who seemed to be enjoying his time with the Espada. He became quite jealous watching the two, so he turned to talk to Rukia, only to find he was sitting next to Dondochakka. Not quite willing to talk to another hollow, Renji lay down and closed his eyes, hoping for the end of the ride as if his life depended on it.

…

"Hey Ichigo," Grimmjow asked as the two ran alongside each other, dust stirring its way around them.

"Yeah?" Ichigo questioned.

"When this is all over, we're gonna have an all-nighter. And when that time comes…Ichigo, I'll make you woof like a dog," Grimmjow grinned like a madman.

"Woof woof," Ichigo laughed.

…

Hi guys, thanks for checking out Chapter 2 of my first multi-chapter story! I hope you enjoyed it! And yes, there will be at least one more! :D (lol) I must warn you now though; there will be more than just GrimmIchi! *hinthint*

Btw, yes, I did borrow that donkey and rooster thing, I just switched out the normal cat for the donkey to make it work better ;D

I also had fun picking out a part from a song I was listening to. Check out Doggy Style by DJ Aligator Project!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Renji, do you really think we can trust that guy?" Rukia asked as she looked down at Ichigo and Grimmjow while they ran.

"I don't really know…" Renji replied as he turned over onto his side. "It's kind've hard to tell."

"Yeah, he could have been lying, don'tcha know?" the hollow called Dondochakka said.

"Haha, come on Dondochakka, I don't think you should get their hopes down. Especially not Ichigo over there," Pesche, the other hollow, said.

"It's Uryu!" the Quincy yelled.

"Yeah, Uryu! He's my best bud! Right Ichigo?" Pesche said cheerfully.

"Ugh…" Uryu covered his face with his hand, not wanting to argue with the hollow.

"You said dat Itsygo was a good guy, right?" Nel, the young female arrancar, asked.

"Yes, Ichigo's a good guy," Rukia smiled.

"Den I don't tink dat he would have a bad guy fwiend, dat would be silly!" Nel said as she looked up at the others.

"Oh Nel, you're so smart don'tcha know!" Dondochakka cried as he hugged his young master.

"Well, I guess if he isn't then we'll just have to deal with it when the time comes," Renji sighed.

--

It was around 6:00 p.m. in the human world when the gang decided to set up camp for the night. They had found an overhang and decided to spend the night under it. Bawabawa, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel had said that they were going to sleep away from everyone else, as they were not accustomed to the added company. Rukia, Chad, and Uryu went out to try to find some food, while Grimmjow went to take a piss, leaving Ichigo and Renji to watch the fire that had been made.

As they stared into the burning coals, Renji asked, "Do you like that hollow?"

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Renji.

"Sure, if that's his name. To be quite honest, I can't see any other reason as to why you'd let him 'help'," Renji said, looking down. "You know, Ichigo…I've liked you for a while now…ever since we fought back in Soul Society and you rescued Rukia. There's no way any ordinary person would have been able to do that. That proved to me that you were special."

"Renji…what are you getting at?" Ichigo asked, becoming uneasy. Renji looked over to the orange haired boy and sighed.

"I'm saying I love you," he said, moving closer to Ichigo, "Is that so weird for me to say?"

"U-um, Renji, I appreciate the offer, b-but," Ichigo stammered, "but I'm with Grimmjow now!"

Hearing these words made Renji turn his head from Ichigo for a moment, but he was soon looking back upon the object of his affections. "I knew it," he said sadly. "But why him? Why didn't I even get a chance? I've liked you for longer; shouldn't I have an opportunity to be loved by you? I…I don't like how you look at him, it…it hurts. I want you to look at me like that, Ichigo…"

"Renji, I'm sorry, but…I can't change the past. What's done is done…" said Ichigo, who was becoming more sympathetic towards the soul reaper.

"Well I don't like it!" Renji suddenly shouted and jumped at Ichigo, grabbing him around the waist so that he couldn't get away.

"R-Renji!" Ichigo yelled, surprised by the man's actions, "What're you-?!" He was cut off when Renji put his fingers into his mouth. The lieutenant then proceeded to slip open Ichigo's shihakusho with his other hand, and slid down to his boxers. Ichigo started to shake when Renji grabbed his dick, and bit his fingers.

Renji pulled his hand out of Ichigo's mouth quickly and said, "That's no good," and kissed the boy. He started giving Ichigo a hand job in the middle of their kiss, and enjoyed watching him tremble. Renji began kissing Ichigo down his neck, all the while his stray hand led its way down to Ichigo's ass. He put two of his fingers in, but when he noticed that he wasn't as tight as he had expected, he became mad and started working and kissing Ichigo harder.

Ichigo moaned at this and panted, "Renji…s-stop…please…I don't think I can hold out much longer…"

"No Ichigo, I won't!" Renji yelled, "I can't believe you did it with him before me! And…it was earlier today, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, it was…so please…stop," Ichigo begged, trying to get through to Renji, but to no avail.

"Ichigo…" the older man replied, "I want you to feel…to touch me, to hold me! Please, I want you to take my heart, I'm lonely! I…I want you to be my love toy!" with that, Renji continued with his sabotage on Ichigo, not willing to give up. He started kissing the boy's lower neck while his one hand was working Ichigo's cock and the other was massaging his ass. Ichigo started to tremble all over, and he quickly came. During his orgasm Ichigo moaned, "Grimm…", and as if on cue, Grimmjow appeared.

"Geez Ichigo, you jacking off? Didn't we just screw earlier? Man, you have a lot more stamina that I-," Grimmjow stopped short when he turned the corner and saw what was going on, "thought." Grimmjow's eyes widened at the site of Renji and Ichigo, and soon he was furiously running and shouting, "You bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing to Ichigo?!" Renji, sensing the danger he was in, quickly let go of Ichigo and started backing up.

Grimmjow ran to Ichigo who was panting on the floor, all disheveled, looked up at Renji and hissed, "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" he shouted as he started at the soul reaper. However, Ichigo grabbed onto the bottom of his shihakusho, making the Espada stop in his tracks.

"Let go, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled, "I'll punch him full of holes for what he did to you!"

"Grimm," Ichigo panted, "Don't hurt him. He was acting on instincts, is all. He loves me, just like you do."

"All the more reason to kill him then," Grimmjow replied darkly.

"Grimm, no! Renji's my friend! There has to be another way!" Pleaded Ichigo, who was doing his best to protect the other soul reaper.

Grimmjow stood there for a moment and then replied, "Fine. But the only way that guy's getting out of here with his body intact is if he's the uke."

"The what?" the confused Renji answered.

"You know, the uke. What you tried to make Ichigo earlier," Grimmjow grinned maniacally.

"Y-you mean the bottom?!" Renji yelped and started backing up more.

"Why not," Grimmjow replied. "If you truly love him then this should be an obvious choice for you," Grimmjow stood and looked at Renji with furrowed eyebrows.

"The bottom…" Renji repeated to himself, "If I truly love Ichigo, then this should be no problem…"

"Well, what do you say, Eyebrows, you in or not?" Grimmjow said as he began cracking his knuckles, "Besides, look what you did to the poor kid, the least you can do is help him finish."

Renji started to tremble as he thought over the situation in his head. "All right…" he finally replied.

"Good," replied Grimmjow, "Cuz I'd hate to have him lose a so-called friend because that friend was a dumbass."

Renji slowly walked over to Ichigo, gulped, and started taking off his own shihakusho. "Ichigo," Grimmjow said to his lover. The boy looked up to see Renji, naked, standing before him.

"Grimm…?" Ichigo asked, looking over to him.

"Go on Ichigo. I told him this was the only way I wouldn't beat him to a bloody pulp. Renji!" Grimmjow shouted, "Get down on your hands and knees!" Renji slowly did as he was told, and was still shaking when he got into position.

"Grimm, I can't do this!" Ichigo said, suddenly sitting up.

"You'll do it if you value your friend's life. Go on, it's your turn to be seme." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the lips and as he turned to leave, smacked his ass.

The stimulation from Grimmjow and him seeing Renji's naked body quickly made Ichigo hard again. He walked over to Renji and got on his knees. "I'm sorry Renji," he whispered as he grabbed the soul reaper's ass and thrust inside. Renji screamed in pain and began shaking even harder.

"I-it's ok Ichigo, it only hurts a little bit," Renji said through clenched teeth, "Besides, it's my first time. And I'm glad it's with you," he smiled weakly.

"Renji…" Ichigo said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Come on Ichigo," Grimmjow said as he walked over to the two, "He said it was ok, so do it. Do to him what he was going to do to you."

"But Grimm, he's obviously in pain!" Ichigo protested.

"And so were you, our first time," Grimmjow replied. "Now, are you going to do this or not? Or would you rather have Swiss cheese for a friend?"

Hearing this finally changed Ichigo's mind, and he pulled out and thrust back into Renji. Renji moaned and started to shake less from the stimulation Ichigo was giving him.

"How about we let that crazy hair of yours down, Eyebrows? It'll make you look more, oh, I don't know, normal," Grimmjow smirked as he pulled Renji's hair out of its ponytail. It fell down past his shoulders, covering up parts of his face.

Ichigo was still pounding into Renji's back, and was getting quite a rhythm as well. Grimmjow noticed this and walked up to his lover, pulling down the top of his shihakusho. He then proceeded to kiss Ichigo's shoulder and wound his arms around his chest. Ichigo was a little preoccupied with Renji, but he could still feel Grimmjow's embrace.

"Grimm…" Ichigo whispered as he reached his max and came. Renji started quivering and came soon after.

The two stayed there, panting, when suddenly Grimmjow said, "Let the fun begin!" He grabbed Ichigo, pulling him out of Renji, and pulled off his shihakusho. He then took off his own shihakusho and said, "Man, just watching you two made me so goddamn horny!" The Espada grinned and pushed Ichigo back into Renji. Grimmjow then grabbed Ichigo's ass and thrust inside, making the two soul reapers moan. When Grimmjow thrust, Ichigo pulled back. When Grimmjow pulled back, Ichigo thrust. It was the best of both worlds for all three, but Ichigo was receiving most of it. He was trembling from head to toe from all of the stimulation, and was the first of the three to come.

Noticing his lover's orgasm, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and started on kissing, licking, and nibbling him. "G-Grimm…" Ichigo moaned at the Espada's actions.

Feeling a little left out, Renji said, "I-Ichigo, could you…nng…do that to…nng…me? Hah…please?" It was a little hard to communicate through all of the pounding, but Renji got his question through.

"Sure, I don't see why not. But not too much, you hear me?" Grimmjow replied, "Go on, Ichi."

Ichigo stopped thrusting and bent over, kissing Renji on the back. Grimmjow was still pounding though, and Renji could feel it through Ichigo. He could tell that the boy liked it as he could feel him trembling through the kisses. Although Ichigo was somewhat of an uke himself, his seme side of him took over and he grabbed Renji's cock, making the soul reaper moan.

"Hey, Ichigo, that's enough!" Grimmjow said, not wanting Ichigo to give Renji too much pleasure. This was punishment, remember?

"Shut up Grimm," Ichigo replied, not wanting to listen to him at the moment.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, not used to being told to shut up, especially not by Ichigo. 'I guess he's having fun' he finally concluded and got back to his business.

Ichigo was still working Renji when the soul reaper started to say, "I-Ichigo, I'm gonna…I'm gonna come!" This made Ichigo work Renji faster and harder until he came, followed by his panting. Grimmjow followed soon after Renji, and with that Ichigo was completely worn out. Renji decided to let Ichigo alone and pulled away, hoping to let him relax. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo as well and laid the boy near the fire so that he could rest.

"Renji," Grimmjow said as he walked away from Ichigo.

"Yeah…?" Renji replied, slightly worn out himself.

"Ichigo may be done but that doesn't mean that I am," the Espada stated as he walked up to the soul reaper.

"Y-your point?" Renji stammered.

"My point is that I want you to do something about it, soul reaper," Grimmjow said as he bent down to Renji.

"But I don't really know what to do! I…I've never been bottom before…" Renji didn't really want to do anything with Grimmjow, but he wouldn't lie to him either. He knew he wasn't on the Espada's best side right now, and concluded that he wouldn't say anything less than the truth.

"Just think about what you'd want Ichigo to do to you or something, I don't really care," the annoyed Grimmjow responded. He wanted Renji to just hurry up and do something, because if he didn't then he would go and wake Ichigo again. He didn't want to do that, so he just grabbed Renji's head and shoved him onto his dick, making his decision for him. Renji let out a little yelp of surprise, but then understood what Grimmjow was doing.

He looked up at the man and said, "Lay down," Grimmjow didn't really want to, but he listened to what Renji told him to do. Once Grimmjow was on the ground, Renji laid in-between the Espada's legs. He found that this gave him a better chance of getting the ordeal over more quickly. He moved his head back forth while massaging Grimmjow with his tongue.

Grimmjow grabbed Renji's head and aided him in his efforts, while he started to shake and moaned, "Ichi…" Renji only went faster after hearing this and Grimmjow soon came. Renji wasn't ready for that and gagged slightly before swallowing. He thought that if he didn't and had instead spit it out, that Grimmjow would get on his case, so he decided to decrease his punishment.

--

Grimmjow and Renji had dressed and were sitting around the fire, staring into the burning wood as they had done before. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, and then over to Renji. "Hey Renji," he said, looking back at the fire.

"Yeah?" Renji replied.

"Why do you love Ichigo?"

"Why?" Renji asked. "I guess it's because he's strong-willed. Once he gets his mind set on something, it's pretty damn hard to get him to change it. His loyalty is nice too, especially to his friends…" Renji smiled as he thought about Ichigo, who was still seeping behind them, naked. "Plus, you can't put off the fact that he's just so damn cute," Renji chuckled. "So…is that why you decided to help us? For his sake?"

"Well, I had never really liked the Espada's or Arrancar anyway, so me being with him only justifies my reasonings for doing what I am," Grimmjow replied, putting his hands onto his knees.

"Yeah, I guess that does…" Renji looked down and smiled weakly. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really hate you in the beginning. I was just mad that I saw Ichigo protecting a man that wasn't me…in fact, one that I didn't even know…I'm really jealous of you guys. I wish that I could find someone that loves me half as much as you guys do…"

"What about your Captain?" Grimmjow asked.

"C-Captain Kuchiki?! There's no way! I mean, he was married! To a woman! There's no way I'd be able to compete with that!" Renji protested.

"Why not? Ichigo said that he's seen your Captain look at you sometimes. You know, in _that_ way," Grimmjow stated.

"Really? He has?" Renji asked, starting to blush.

"I guess you'll never know until you ask him," Grimmjow told the soul reaper.

"I…guess I have nothing to lose, right? I'll ask Byakuya as soon as I get back."

"What are you going to ask my brother?" Rukia asked as she, Chad, and Uryu walked up to the fire, carrying hollow salamanders. "Sorry, this is all we could find."

"That's all right Rukia, there's not much out there," Renji replied, a little annoyed but understanding that they'd had to have come back at some point.

"By the way, where's Ichigo?" Uryu asked, looking for the substitute soul reaper.

"Back there," Grimmjow pointed behind him and Renji. "He took off his clothes cuz he said he was hot."

"Oh yeah, and I'm the Tooth Fairy," Rukia giggled.

"Please, why would I want that runt when I can have this hunk?" Grimmjow put his arm around Renji and grinned, obviously joking.

"That's not even funny," Renji blushed as he moved Grimmjow's arm off of himself.

"Well, I gotta say that I got a kick out of it, Eyebrows," Grimmjow said as he looked at the soul reaper, making Renji turn his head.

"S-so, how about cooking these things up?" Renji questioned, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed.

"Yeah, good idea," Chad agreed.

--

Ichigo woke to the smell of cooking meat and rolled over to see his friends start to eat the salamander that had been gathered. "Hey guys," he yawned as he got up, "What's for dinner?"

"Oh Ichigo, **do** put on some clothes," Rukia said before biting into her food.

"Clothes?" Ichigo blinked, then looked down. "GAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"G-guys, why didn't you dress me?!" Ichigo said as he threw on his shihakusho.

"What can we say Ichigo, you're just so damn cute," they replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it! This is *drumroll* Chapter 3! Woo! *dances* (^w^)

I must say, this is my favorite chapter and I had tons of fun writing it. And I hope you had tons of fun reading it! Oh, and the meaning behind the title is Grimmjow's Resolution to turn on Las Noches, where he was made into an Arrancar/Espada, all for Ichigo!

And yes, when I was almost done, I did turn on BrEaK and proceeded in making my Grimmjow plush dance. And then had a BrEaK marathon. What can I say, I love BrEaK. And Grimmjow 3

To continue with my theme from the last chapter, I included more lyrics into here as well. They are from: _Love Me Love Me_ by _Arsenium_ and the _Ding Dong Song_ by _Gunter & The Sunshine Girls_ (what's with me listening to these kinds of songs when I'm writing???)

I hope you didn't mind the Renji action! I had planned most of it, but the GrimmRen at the end just kind of…happened :D" I believe it gave Grimmjow and Renji a better relationship in the end, so I'm glad I added it :) (plus, more smut! :D)

Well, this is the last chapter for this little story of mine. I could write about them fighting in Hueco Mundo, but Tite is doing such a good job of that already, so I couldn't possibly try it. Plus, to tell you the truth, this was originally supposed to be only 1 chapter, but with some encouragement from my readers, it has come to 3! I will leave it up to you now, to know that of course they will succeed, Grimmjow will make Ichigo "woof like a dog", and ByaRen! ;)

P.S.! If you enjoyed this, I would love it if you would check out my next fanfic, Happy Ending. It's gonna be rated M, and it's categories will be Action and Angst, and no (unless you count Ikkaku x Yumichika) yaoi, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it! Ichigo will be the main character, so Grimmjow will have a BrEaK (oh, that was horrible X3) lol, anyways, enough from me. I'll see you in my next fanfic! (hopefully!)

BrEaK is by Junichi Suwabe, the Japanese seiyuu fro Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"_Let's have a sexy party!"  
"Sounds more like a fucking party -_-"_


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

This chapter, like the title says, is about the aftermath of Hueco Mundo. Included in here will be a little Byakuya x Renji fluff, and then the main Grimmjow x Ichigo

I really hope you enjoy it, because this originally wasn't going to be written :)

---------------

It was two hours after Sousuke Aizen's capture when Renji and his captain Byakuya finally returned to their barracks in the Seireitei. Byakuya calmly walked into Squad 6's Captain's quarters while Renji quickly went to the Vice Captain's. The two had not spoken since leaving Las Noches, and an unfamiliar air hung between them.

After Byakuya had defeated Zommari and Renji was healed by Mayuri, the Captain and Vice Captain met up on their way to Kenpachi and Yachiru. Kenpachi had been throwing a fit saying how Ichigo had gone off by himself after Stark kidnapped Orihime. Byakuya had shown no interest in the 11th Squad Captain's complaint, making the wound-laden man leave in search of more prey, followed by his little Vice Captain.

Upon their leaving, Byakuya and Renji were once again alone.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked as he stared off into the distance where the two Soul Reapers had earlier disappeared. Byakuya didn't answer, but simply cocked his head in Renji's direction. "What's going to happen to Sousuke?"

Byakuya looked back in front of himself at Renji's question and coolly replied, "He will be sent to The Maggots Nest. Head Captain Yamamoto will most likely keep him locked in a cell so that he can be questioned, although that is not normally done."

"I-I see…" Renji stumbled, starting to mentally kick himself for asking a question with such an obvious answer. 'Of course they're not going to kill him! Not at first, anyway,' he thought.

"Hey Ca-!" Renji started, but cut himself off as he saw his Captain standing in front of him, his hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Although Byakuya came off as cold at first, he was actually quite caring once you got to know him. Suddenly Grimmjow's words flashed in Renji's eyes.

_"What about your Captain?" Grimmjow asked._

_"C-Captain Kuchiki?! There's no way! I mean, he was married! To a woman! There's no way I'd be able to compete with that!" Renji protested._

_"Why not? Ichigo said that he's seen your Captain look at you sometimes. You know, in _that_way," Grimmjow stated._

Renji smiled to himself at these words, thinking how nice it would be if Byakuya actually felt that way about him. "That's highly unlikely, though…" He sighed.

"What is?" Byakuya asked, turning around.

"That you like me in a different way," Renjireplied in a daze, not realizing who he was having a conversation with. Once he spoke the words however, Renji snapped back to his senses and stared wide-eyed at his Captain, not believing what he had just said.

After a few moments, Renji became dumbfounded as to why Byakuya wasn't doing anything. He surely thought that his Captain would be weirded out, as this probably wasn't something that happened to him every day.

Byakuya just stood in his place, though, silently thinking to himself. Renjistarted trying to apologize to him, but he turned around before the redhead could start. "It is nothing to concern ourselves with. What's said is said."

Renji was disappointed, angry, and sad all at the same time. 'Is this what love feels like? If so, it sucks.'

The two arrived to their barracks, and Renji quickly went to his room and lay on his bed. 'Damnit,' he thought.

--

The next morning Renji awoke to the scent of cherry blossoms. "That's odd, it isn't Spring," Renji stated, rubbing his eyes. As his eyes adjusted though, Renji realized that he wasn't in his room anymore. Someone had moved him outside. Not just outside either, he was in the Human World.

"How the hell…?" he questioned, flabbergasted.

"Considering you sleep like a rock, it wasn't too hard, really," a voice said above him. Renji looked up and gasped as he looked at his Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki…!"

"I thought it would be nice if we could view cherry blossoms. I brought us to the Human World, as it is not yet Spring in Soul Society," Byakuya said calmly as he looked towards a cherry tree.

"I see," Renji replied. He started to redden as he remembered the previous day's events, and quickly turned his head.

Byakuya noticed Renji was feeling somewhat uncomfortable, so he said, "Don't worry about that. It is not something to which we should concern ourselves so much with. It was simply a confession of feelings. However, it is up to me now as to whether or not I return those feelings."

Renji slowly shook his head yes, his face still incredibly red. Byakuya smiled at the cute reaction, and, as the wind blew in his face, said to himself, 'And, over time, I believe I shall.'

---------------

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said as the two walked back to his house after the Hueco Mundoincident. He was glad that the ordeal was over with. Two months of nothing but sand and artificial sunshine had taken its toll on the substitute soul reaper.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow replied, his hands shoved inside of his pant pockets. It was late; around 12 a.m., and he was somewhat tired, his eyes semi-closed.

"How's your thigh?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the Espada's right leg. Back in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjowhad fought with Kaname Tosen. Revenge, he had said. During the battle, Kaname mangled the other man's leg before Grimmjow released Pantera and stabbed him through his chest. The Espada had lost a lot of blood from the wound and had started going in and out of consciousness before they finally reached Orihime and her Soten Kisshun.

"It's been better. Can't really complain though," he replied, starting to yawn.

Ichigo looked over the Espada, making sure to take in every detail. Apart from his leg injury, there were no marks on him; he had Orihime heal the scar on his chest from Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

Grimmjowhad wanted to keep his scar from his battle with Kaname, as it would remind him of what had happened and would help him to get better. The soul reaper chuckled, moving next to his lover, grabbing his hand.

Startled, Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo snuggling up to his arm. He grinned, and started heading towards Urahara Shoten. Ichigo's body and his gigai were still there, and he wanted them back.

Upon arriving at Urahara's, the two snuck into the storage shed, where their bodies had been stored. Grimmjow slipped into his gigai, Ichigo into his body. "Ah, it's been a while, Ichi. I forgot how sexy your body was," the Espada grinned, staring at the soul reaper.

Ichigo blushed at his lovers comment as he tried to cover himself up, pulling an extra shirt over his head. "Not as much as you," he mumbled.

Grimmjow, hearing Ichigo's confession, only widened his grin. "What was that, Strawberry?" he hounded, going over to the embarrassed soul reaper. Ichigo had grabbed the sides of his jeans and was staring awkwardly at the ground. Grimmjow walked up to the boy, lifted his chin, and French kissed him. "Now come on, I've got a growing problem which I would prefer to take care of in your room."

--

Grimmjow quickly shut Ichigo's door when the two arrived in the soul reaper's room. The Espada shoved his lover onto the bed and proceeded on climbing on top of him, lifting the boy's shirt in the process.

"Ah…Grimm…" Ichigo moaned as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, starting to become flushed.

Grimmjow looked at him and just snickered; he knew Ichigo wanted it just as much as he did. The older man moved down to Ichigo's navel, licking and nipping his torso on the way down. Ichigo moaned in delight at his lover's actions. It had been two months since they last did it, after all.

"Grimm…" Ichigo panted, lifting his head to see the Espada. On hearing his name, Grimmjowlooked up from Ichigo's abdomen, which he had been playing around with his tongue.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I don't know how much longer I can take that," Ichigo replied, "it's been just as long for me too, you know."

Grimmjow's eyes widened when he heard those words, and a grin quickly spread across his face. "So in other words, you want me to stop beating around the bush and just beat the bush?"

"Well if you're going to put it that way then I don't want to think about it," Ichigo frowned.

"Aww, come on Ichi, you know I have the best intentions."

"You mean perverted intentions."

"Of course!" Grimmjow burst out laughing. "You know Ichi, sometimes it's cute when you do that, but other times it just pisses me the hell off. Lucky for you, I haven't heard it in a while."

The Espada shoved his hand down Ichigo's pants, grabbing the boy's member. Ichigo winced from the sudden sensations flooding his body, and started to lightly tremble. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's reaction. "How cute," he said, as he started stroking his dick. Ichigo lightly moaned at this as he became hard.

"Just can't wait for me, can you?" asked the grinning Espada. "Look, you're twitching in anticipation."

"S-shut up…" Ichigo blushed, turning his head.

"Well, no helping that. I am pretty damn desirable, after all." Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly as he continued massaging Ichigo. While he was doing this, he snuck his other hand down the back of Ichigo's pants and slid a finger into his ass.

"Grimm…!" Ichigo moaned, gripping the back of the Espada's head. Grimmjow thrust his finger in and out of Ichigo, loosening him up for the upcoming obstacle. When he felt comfortable, he added another finger, still thrusting. After a minute full of hand jobs and finger fucking, Ichigo came in Grimmjow's hand.

"Well, that should be good enough," Grimmjow said as he moved up towards Ichigo's face, kissing him. "Now the real fun begins."

The Espada grabbed Ichigo's shirt, pulling it off of him, before moving down and taking off his pants and boxers. He then went to take care of his own clothing, throwing the pile of polyester onto the floor.

Ichigo, who had been dazed momentarily, was now staring at Grimmjow through half-closed eyes. He was mesmerized by the man's body. The way it looked, the way it moved, the way it felt against his skin…it was all amazing to him. Before he knew it, Grimmjow was lifting his legs, resting them on his shoulders. "Grimm-" Ichigo began to say, but was cut off by his own groaning.

Grimmjow had begun to thrust his cock into Ichigo's ass, pain surging throughout the boy's body. "Ow…Grimm!" Ichigo gasped.

"Sorry Ichi, I'll try to make this quick. This part, at least," Grimmjow replied, slightly gritting his teeth. Ichigo was tighter than he had thought he would be. 'I guess after two months of no traffic, the most heavily used road is the first to change,' he thought.

"M-maybe we shouldn't do this yet, Grimm…please!" Ichigo pleaded to his lover, his discomfort showing through his voice.

"Aw, come on Ichi," Grimmjow panted, "the fun is just _beginning_!" Ichigo moaned in half pain, half pleasure as Grimmjow penetrated him, going deep inside. "Look, see?"

"Ah…ah…" Ichigo moaned in reply.

Taking the initiative, Grimmjow began to slowly thrust into Ichigo, until he felt his lover had grown more accustomed to the action. Ichigo's hands were behind his head, gripping his bed sheets in tightly clenched fists. 'Fuck that loser Renji, if it weren't for him, I would've been able to see this every night!' the Espada thought.

"Grimm…" Ichigo moaned after each thrust, embarrassment and pleasure plastered on his red face.

Grimmjow gulped as he looked at the soul reaper below him. 'Well, fuck it' he thought. 'If this kid is gonna be this god damn cute, I'm going all out.'

When coming to his conclusion, Grimmjow grabbed hold of Ichigo's hips, ramming them onto himself. Ichigo gave out a yelp of surprise at this, his eyes shooting open. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's reaction, even though it was exactly what he thought it was going to be. 'Still cute.'

After a couple of thrusts this way, Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hips and placed his hands next to his lover's forearms. He then began to pound into Ichigo's backside, harder and faster than he had before. Ichigo's pleasure was reaching its max, and soon he came. Grimmjow only saw this as a turn-on, and began to thrust even more fervently. It wasn't too long after starting this that he too joined Ichigo.

--

Grimmjow sighed as the two lay in Ichigo's bed, exhausted from the night's previous ordeal. He was happy though; it had been a while since he and Ichigo were able to do something like that. It felt good. He looked down to where Ichigo had fallen asleep and gently moved the hair away from the soul reaper's eyes. "Yeah, still cute," he said quietly.

"Mmm…" Ichigo mumbled as he wiggled in his sleep, unaware of the Espada's thoughts. Grimmjow chuckled at this and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, go on and sleep now, because I'll probably keep you up again tomorrow, too," a faint grin spread across his face as he too closed his eyes and slipped into sleep's grasp.

---------------

Dun-dun-dun, Chapter 4! Well, it's just a wrap-up chapter, but I guess we can call it number four :D exciting, isn't it X3 I'm glad I wrote this! Originally I was going to end it with Chapter 3 (that's why I kind've wrapped it up then…)

Has my writing style changed? Somewhat? I think it has (sorry) but I think it's for the better (yay)!

Lol, well, this really is the end now. So, please check out my other stories! I would really appreciate that! :)

My thought for the day: Is Schadenfreude the same as being a Sadist?


End file.
